KissKiss
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? karena aku menyukainya./Kenapa kau selalu menciumku? karena aku menyukaimu. ani, aku mencintaimu Kim Kibum./PG-17/T semi M/ Warning inside /With Sibum as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/AU/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Timeless_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © SMent

**Kisskiss**

Kibum hanya bisa melenguh dalam ketidakberdayaan saat tubuh besar yang berada ditasnya melumat kedua belah bibirnya dengan begitu kasar seakan itu adalah makanan yang akan menghilang dalam sekejap apabila tidak dinikmati sementara kedua tangannya tidak kuasa untuk memberikan perlawan dengan posisi tertahan diatas kepala.

Lagipula, melawanpun percuma, dia tidak akan pernah mampu menandingi kekuatan namja yang berada diatas tubuhnya saat ini, menguasi seluruh kendali akan dirinya.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya, mencegah agar erangan penuh kenikmatan tidak meluncur keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya ketika kemudian tanpa disangka ciuman itu mulai turun kearah lehernya dan memberikan jilatan disertai ciuman-ciuman yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai gigitan yang bekasnya tidak akan menghilang dalam beberapa hari. Tanpa sadar jemarinya bergerak untuk mencengkram helaian rambut itu agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya seakan takut kehilangan kenikmatan yang saat ini mendera sekujur tubuhnya dan mendatangkan seringai penuh kemenangan diwajah Siwon.

Ruangan kesenian yang mulanya dalam keadaan sunyi senyap sekarang berganti menjadi dipenuhi desahan kenikmatan dan helaan napas memburu dari dua tubuh yang saling menyatu bergesekan mencari kepuasan.

Namja berkulit salju itu bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana saat kelima jari tangan yang telah terlatih itu berhasil membuka seluruh kancing seragamnya dengan Blazer sekolah yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya untuk menggoda dua tonjolan berwarna merah muda didada Kibum yang nampak seolah sedang berusaha menggoda dirinya untuk giliran mendaratkan ciuman dan gigitan disana, tanpa banyak bicara Siwon meraup salah satu nipple Kibum kedalam mulutnya mendatangkan lenguhan tertahan dari mulut Kibum, membuatnya semakin bersemangat ketika desahan Kibum yang terdengar seperti melodi dari surga merasuk kedalam panca inderanya dan berhasil menghilangkan seluruh fungsi dari akal sehatnya Kibum tersentak seolah telah tersadar dari ketidak berdayaannya ketika jemari Siwon perlahan merayap masuk kedalam celananya dan meremas sesuatu dibawah sana yang sudah hampir menegang.

"Tidak. Hentikan." teriaknya.

Ketakutan mengetahui apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi berhasil menghapuskan seluruh napsu yang mulanya menguasai seluruh pikirannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kibum berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Siwon agar menjauh dari tubuhnya namun namja itu hanya dia menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata hitam setajam elang yang seolah ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hingga tidak bersisa.

Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud membangkitkan kemarahan namja itu.

"Mi-mian...aku.." tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya dan mendatangkan geraman penuh kemarahan dari Siwon.

Kibum refleks memejamkan matanya ketika Siwon dengan berang memukul lantai dibelakang tubuhnya untuk menyalurkan emosi.

"Kau merusak segalanya." desisnya penuh kemarahan.

Kibum hanya menangis sembari menggigit kasar bibir bagian bawahnya, mencegah agar isakan pilu tidak meluncur keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya dan memancing kemarahan Siwon semakin memuncak.  
Namja itu dengan kasar mencengkram kedua pipinya hingga terasa menyakitkan dan memaksa Kibum untuk menatap sepasang bola mata tajam dihadapannya. "Jangan menangis." desisnya penuh penekanan.

Kibum hanya memejamkan rapat kedua matanya ketika lidah Siwon mulai bergerak untuk menjilati permukaan pipinya yang dibasahi air mata. "Atau kau akan merasakan hukuman dariku."

Kibum mengangguk dengan kooperatif sementara Siwon menarik tubuhnya, membantunya untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan kemudian tanpa banyak bicara mengkancingkan kembali seragam Kibum yang terbuka berserta blazer hitam sekolah.

"Hapus air matamu."

Kibum buru-buru menyapu air mata dikedua pipinya dan hanya bisa menatap dalam diam punggung Siwon yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri setelah membenahi seragamnya yang sempat berantakan.

Kibum sama sekali tidak tahu sejak kapan semua ini bermula, dia yakin dirinya tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa dikatakan bisa memancing keinginan Siwon untuk menindasnya. Sejak kecil dia sudah memiliki sejenis kesulitan yang sangat serius untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, membuanya hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan mulut terbungkam ketika semua orang mulai saling mengumbar pembicaraan satu sama lain dan menjadikan dirinya tidak ubahnya seperti patung kasat mata.

Tidak akan ada yang menyadari apakah dirinya pergi atau tetap tinggal.

Seperti saat ini, mereka hanya menatap Kibum yang berjalan dalam diam melintasi lorong antar meja dengan langkah pelan sembari melemparkan tatapan aneh bercampur jijik ketika Kibum melintas didepan mereka dengan kesepuluh jemari mencengkram erat nampan berisi ramen yang dibawanya dan kemudian memalingkan wajah tidak perduli.

Meskipun seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan mereka yang seperti itu, namun Kibum tetap tidak bisa menghentikan sentakan rasa sakit yang menguasai relung hatinya kala menyaksikan tatapan penuh kebencian yang dilemparkan semua orang padanya, bahkan Siwon yang duduk beberapa meja jauhnya darinya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar yang begitu sulit diartikan.

Tubuhnya terdorong mengikuti tarikan arah gravitasi ketika lulutnya goyah saat seseorang dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya hingga kemudian nampan yang berada digenggaman tangannya terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh membentur lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping dengan kedua telapak tangannya refleks menapak diatas lantai yang dipenuhi pecahan beling dari mangkuk ramen yang telah hancur ketika berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh terjerembab diatas lantai yang dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kibum mendongakan kepalanya ketika telinganya menangkap kehadiran dua orang yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya dan kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya diatas lantai.

"Tanganmu terluka." pekik Luna tertahan ketika melihat beberapa pecahan beling kecil yang nampak menancap dipermukaan telapak tangan Kibum dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke UKS." Jungmo.

Kibum buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Luna dan Jungmo—dua orang telah berbaik hati bersedia menolongnya—hendak menuntunya pergi keUKS. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri." Tolak Kibum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya krystal sekali lagi, berusaha memastikan.

Kibum hanya mengangguk meyakinkan sembari menyeret langkahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru menjauh dari ketiga orang itu ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kilatan penuh kemarahan yang dilayangkan Siwon kearahnya.

.

.

.

Rintihan kesakitan meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan Kibum ketika tanpa diduga sosok Siwon muncul dari balik pintu locker yang terutup dan dengan serta merta mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar hingga membentur dinding yang keras.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bicara pada orang lain." desisnya tajam.

Kibum meletakkan telapak tangannya diantara dada Siwon, berusaha mendorong namja yang saat ini sedang melumat kedua bibir penuhnya dengan begitu kasar hingga saliva bercucuran keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya.

Rasanya seperti berusaha mendorong dinding keras yang terbuat dari baja.

Merasakan pemberontakan, Siwon justru semakin bersemangat menggigiti bagian bawah bibir Kibum hingga tanpa sadar namja itu mengerang dalam ketidakberdayaan, memberikan akses penuh bagi Siwon untuk menelusupkan lidahnya, mengabsen setiap baris gigi Kibum, membelitkan lidahnya berusaha saling menjadi yang paling dominan.

Kedua tangannya bergerak melingkar disekitar pinggang Kibum dan menarik tubuh namja yang telah tidak berdaya didalam kuasanya itu untuk semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka yang menempel hingga benar-benar tidak ada jarak yang tercipta.

Namja dengan dimply smile itu baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika napas Kibum benar-benar telah tersengal.

Siwon mencengkram permukaan pipi Kibum, memaksanya untuk mendongak. "Apa rasa aku tidak perlu untuk mengingatkanmu kembali? Hum?"

Kibum menggeleng sembari berusaha melepaskan cekalan jemari Siwon hingga membuat rahangnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. "Mian.."

"Mian apa?"

"Aku tidak bicara dengan siapapun lagi." ucapnya tersengal.

Bibir Siwon membentuk sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan ketika Kibum mengucapkan hal yang paling ingin dia dengar.

Namja itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Kibum setelah melepaskan cekalannya. "Bagus. Jangan pernah ulangi lagi."

Tubuh Kibum meluruh begitu saja dengan hanya mengandalkan dinding loker yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya untuk menopang kedua kakinya yang terasa begitu lemas hingga membuatnya tidak sanggup berdiri.

Kedua matanya menatap nanar telapak tangannya yang sekarang ditutupi plester untuk mengobati luka akibat pecahan beling yang mengenai tangannya sebelum kemudian bangkit dengan tubuh yang sebenarnya masih terasa begitu lemas.

Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya mengingat bagaimana perlakuan tidak adil Siwon padanya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang siswa biasa dengan tunjangan biaya beasiswa untuk tetap bisa melanjutkan sekolah seperti dirinya.

Melawan ataupun memberontak tidak akan menghasilkan apapun untuknya kecuali ancaman akan beasiswanya yang mungkin saja dicabut karena berani menentang seorang kkapge yang menjadi penguasa seluruh sekolah.

Semua yang ada disekolah swasta mahal tempat dia menuntut ilmu selama tiga tahun adalah milik Siwon yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi.

Pada akhirnya Kibum hanya membiarkan Siwon mempermainkan dirinya seakan dirinya hanyalah sebentuk boneka yang tidak berharga tanpa pernah bisa mengatakan betapa dia sebenarnya tersiksa.

.

.

.

"Pakaian apa yang kau kenakan itu Kim Kibum? Dimana seragam olahragamu?" Teriak Lee seongsangnim ketika Kibum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk turun kelapangan untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran olah raga karena akan dilakukan pengambilan nilai.

Bagaimana bisa dia berani mengikuti pelajaran olah raga tanpa mengenakan sergam ketika dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana sekarang ini seragam olahraganya berada entah dimana saat ini, meskipun dia yakin beberapa siswa dengan sengaja telah menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat, tetapi dia sudah tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencarinya ketika dia tidak menemukan seragam olahraganya ditempat dimana dia meletakannya yakni didalam loker sekolah.

Kibum hanya meremas ujung seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya hingga tidak berbentuk ketika Lee seongsangnin berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan kedua tangan diletakkan dipinggang.

"Kau sudah sering melewatkan pelajaran olahraga. Aku menotelirnya karena pihak sekolah memintaku mengingat kondisimu yang tidak memungkinkan, tetapi kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghargainya."

Itu benar, semenjak dia bersekolah disini tiga tahun yang lalu, pihak sekolah memberikan dispensasi padanya untuk absen mengikuti pelajaran olahraga selama satu semester dan hanya akan mengikuti ketika akan dilakukan pengambilan nilai akhir semester dikarenakan kondisi fisiknya yang tidak memungkinan untuk melakukan aktivitas terlalu berat kalau mengingat gejala kurang trombosit yang dia derita semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Siwon melirik kearahnya, namja itu bahkan dengan sengaja menghentikan kegiatannya menggiring bola basket ditengah lapangan ketika Lee seongsangmin memerintahkannya untuk berlari ditengah lapangan indoor milik sekolah sebanyak dua putaran agar seongsangnim bisa memberikannya nilai untuk semester akhirnya.

Tetapi bahkan hingga Lee seongsangnim melotot penuh kekesalan padanya, Kibum hanya berdiri diam dipinggir lapangan dengan wajah pucat sebelum kemudian dengan paksa menyeret langkah kakinya yang terasa begitu berat untuk mulai mengitari lapangan.

Sejenak dirinya berhenti untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai memburu hingga terasa menyakitkan sembari jemarinya mencengkram erat permukaan kulit pohon yang terasa kasar untuk menopang tubuhnya yang mulai terasa ringan dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur sebelum kemudian kegelapan benar-benar menguasainya.

Siwon mendesis penuh kemarahan ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap kehadiran Jungmo yang serta merta berlari menghampiri tubuh tidak berdaya Kibum yang terbaring begitu saja diatas lantai yang dingin dan membaringkannya dipangkuannya, membuat Siwon harus menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memukul namja itu dan menjauhkannya dari namja yang telah dia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Dengan langkah-langkah panjang, dihampirinya Kibum yang saat ini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh siswa dikelas mereka dan dengan kasar mencengkram permukaan kasar seragam Jungmo lalu kemudian merenggut tubuh tidak berdaya Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

Menghiraukan tatapan penuh keterjutan yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang memandang kearahnya dengan banyak pertanyaan melayang didalam pikiran mereka. "Jangan pernah berani kau menyentuhnya lagi." desisnya sembari mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Jungmo hingga pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum terlepas begitu saja.

Siwon menyusupkan kedua lengannya dibawah lulut Kibum dan juga disekitar bahu lalu kemudian membopongnya pergi keluar dari lapangan indoor sekolah.

.

.

.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur pasien dengan tubuh Kibum yang berbaring diatasnya dan ditutupi oleh selimut tebal untuk mengahangatkan suhu tubuhnya yang menurun.

Telah berlalu beberapa jam sejak Kibum ditemukan pingsan ditengah lapangan setelah memaksakan dirinya berlari sebanyak dua putaran dengan kondisi tubuh tidak sehat dan perut yang tidak terisi sejak tadi malam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Menyiksa dirimu sendiri untuk melarikan diri dariku? Hum?" ucapnya sembari menyingkirkan perlahan anak rambut yang menutupi permukaan kening Kibum meskipun dia tahu namja berkulit salju yang telah lama memikat hatinya itu mungkin tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

Sungguh, sama sekali bukan maksudnya menyakiti Kibum hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Dia hanya tidak suka ketika melihat Kibum dekat dengan yeoja atau pun namja lain ketika Kibum justru malah hanya menundukkan wajahnya ketika dia berusaha mengajak namja itu berbicara dan tidak pernah bersedia menatap matanya secara langsung sementara Kibum mengumbar senyuman yang dia pikir seharusnya hanya ditujukan padanya untuk orang lain.

Dia tahu semua tentang Kibum, bagaimana keluarganya, kesehariannya, dengan siapa Kibum sering berbicara, kesukaannya apa. Dia juga tahu perkerjaan kedua orang tua Kibum yang hanya seorang buruh pabrik kecil yang bertugas untuk menyuplai bahan makanan segar untuk salah satu cabang restoran yang keluarganya miliki.

Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa dia bersikap begitu keras pada Kibum meskipun hal itu bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya, dia berpikir beginilah cara terbaik baginya untuk menjaga Kibum tetap berada disisinya tanpa namja itu pernah berpikir untuk bisa melarikan diri darinya meskipun dia tahu betapa Kibum mungkin merasa terpenjara karena sikapnya.

Dia tahu dia begitu egois.

Siwon mengenggam jemari Kibum yang terbalut infus dengan begitu erat ketika namja itu melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya, dia bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman penuh kelegaan yang tersungging diwajahnya ketika Kibum akhirnya benar-benar membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau membuatku sangat cemas."

Kibum berjengit sembari mememjamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika Siwon menyapukan jarinya diatas permukaan kulit pipinya yang terasa hangat karena demamnya yang masih belum turun dan kemudian membelainya lembut, mendatangkan kekehan dari bibir Siwon. "Kau masih takut padaku rupanya."

Kibum hanya terdiam dalam kebungkamannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih takut padaku. Kenapa kau selalu takut padaku?" tanya Siwon meskipun sebenrnya namja itu sudah mengetahui dengan jelas alasan Kibum.

"Hei, kau harus menjawab saat seseorang bertanya padamu." tegur Siwon tegas.

Kibum bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas tempat tidur, kedua matanya menjelajah keseluruh ruangan, kemana saja asalkan dia tidak harus menatap sepasang mata tajam dibingkai dengan alis mata tebal yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, membuat detak jantungnya yang semakin memburu seperti akan melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Umm, aku.. Aku.." ucapnya terbata.

"Kau apa?"

"Karena kau selalu menidasku." cicitnya begitu cepat hingga hanya Siwon yang mampu untuk mendengarnya.

Siwon tergelak, membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Apa ada yang lucu dari bagaimana cara namja itu memperlakukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir sementara dirinya selalu merasa terbebani dengan hal itu.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku menindasmu?"

Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu, pikir Kibum skeptis.

Kibum menggeleng.

Kibum memejamkan matanya ketika dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi dan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman yang begitu lembut dikening dan bibirnya. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Ani, aku mencintaimu Kim Kibum."

Hal pertama yang menyambut pandangannya ketika membuka mata setelah mendengar pengakuan Siwon yang begitu gamblang diucapkan adalah sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan juga harapan menantikan kepastian dari pengakuan yang telah dia berikan.

Kibum memberanikan dirinya menatap kedua mata Siwon dan tertegun.

"Kau..kau pasti berbohong." cicitnya tidak percaya.

Siwon mengetatkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Kibum yang terasa dingin. "Itu karena aku sangat marah padamu."

Kibum hanya bungkam menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan meluncur keluar dari mulut Siwon. "Kau bicara pada semua orang. Tapi tidak padaku."

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau memang hampir tidak pernah bicara dengan orang lain, tetapi saat aku berusaha mengajakmu bicara kau justru malah berusaha menghindariku."

Kibum ingat, sejak mereka pertama bertemu dipenerimaan murid tiga tahun lalu dan mendapati kenyataan Siwon ternyata berada satu kelas dengannya, Kibum tidak pernah berusaha mengajak namja itu berbicara meski hanya sepatah katapun ketika orang-orang menyapanya dan dirinya yang kemudian membalas sapaan itu dengan memberikan seulas senyuman karena memang dirinya sering mengalami kesulitan saat harus berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya dan hanya berbicara seperlunya tetapi lain halnya ketika seseorang yang berusaha mengajaknya berbicara adalah Siwon, maka dirinya akan segera mengambil langkah seribu dan kemudian berbalik pergi ketika alarm didalam dirinya berdering nyaring mendapati sinyal yang diberikan Siwon saat namja itu memutuskan untuk mendekatinya atau memutuskan berbalik arah ketika dirinya dan Siwon tanpa sengaja berpapasan dilorong sekolah.

"Kau berbalik pergi seakan aku sangat menakutkan bagimu." ucap Siwon dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu sedih.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya menatap detak jarum jam yang bergerak begitu lambat untuk menyiksanya, membuat Siwon semakin gelisah menantikan alasan namja yang telah sejak lama menempati relung hatinya yang terdalam. "Aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah pada akhirnya kau akan pernah menjawab pertanyanku?"

Kibum tetap terdiam dalam kebungkamannya. "Karena jika kau memang membenciku, maka aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menggangumu lagi."

Kibum menggigit pelan bagian bawah bibirnya sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi sekarang. "Kau...kau membuatku ketakutan.."

Siwon terhenyak merasakan sentakan rasa sakit yang dengan cepat merambat menguasi seluruh benaknya saat mendengar penuturan Kibum, merasa seperti dirinya telah kalah bahkan sebelum berperang.

"Tapi...tapi aku sangat menyukaimu." bisiknya. Begitu pelan hingga hanya seperti hembusan angin.

Kedua bola mata Siwon sontak membulat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kibum menyukainya? "Kau apa? Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku?" selidiknya.

Kibum tidak menjawab dan justru menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat warna merah muda sementara Siwon menolak untuk melepaskan kelima jemari mereka yang masih saling bertaut, mendatangkan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan diwajah Siwon.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau benar menyukaiku? Apa karena itukah terus menghindariku? Karena kau malu setiap bertemu denganku?"

Melihat Kibum yang sepertinya tidak akan bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya Siwon lantas melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Kalau kau tidak menjawabku, aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku dan aku akan mengganggumu selamanya hingga kau menyesalinya."

"Andwe.." teriaknya.

Mendengar ancaman Siwon, Kibum dengan serta merta bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan gerakan begitu cepat hingga membuat tubuhnya yang masih begitu lemas hampir saja terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur dan membentur lantai kalau saja Siwon tidak dengan tangkas menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh. Tubuhmu masih lemah." ucap Siwon memperingatkan.

Sementara Kibum hanya bisa membeku ketika menyadari tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat dengan kedua lengan Siwon yang melingkari pingangnya dengan begitu protective dan kepalanya yang disandarkan didada bidang namja itu, membuatnya dapat merasakan detak jantung Siwon yang berdetak menciptkan irama yang begitu menengangkan ditelinganya, dan dia juga yakin saat ini Siwon mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat karena posisi keduanya yang saling berpelukan.

Ini pertama kalinya dia berada didalam dekapan Siwon tanpa merasa ketakutan, sungguh ini menjadi pengalaman yang baru baginya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan mengapa selama ini aku selalu menciummu." tutur Siwon sembari mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum, jemari tangan namja itu bergerak pelan untuk memberikan usapan-usapan menenenangkan dipinggung Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk didalam pelukan Siwon. "Aku pikir karena kau memang senang menindasku."

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku akui memang menyenangkan melihat wajah memelasmu itu."

Kibum memajukan bibirnya lucu, merasa kesal mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu dengan lantang menyatakan senang menyiksanya sementara dirinya begitu ketakutan. "Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu." tutur Siwon.

Kibum mendongak menatap wajah Siwon yang sekarang menunduk, balas menatapnya, membuat mata mereka bertemu. "Wae?"

"Karena saat kau melakukannya, aku ingin menciummu hingga kau melupakan semuanya dan hanya mengingatku." ucap Siwon lantang, membuat wajah Kibum mendadak terasa panas dan memerah.

"Mesum." Cicitnya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah didada Siwon.

Siwon melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada orang lain sebelumnya. "Jadi karena kau mengakui kau menyukaiku, maka mulai saat ini kau resmi menjadi milikku." ucapnya posesif.

"Aku tidak bilang aku bersedia menjadi milikmu."

Siwon tergelak. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sekalipun kau ingin pergi dariku, aku akan mengejarmu kemanapun kau pergi." ucapnya penuh keyakinan, terdengar seperti sebuah ikrar ditelinga Kibum sebelum kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan selembut beledu dibibirnya, melumatnya begitu lembut.

Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi kehadiran Siwon diseluruh tubuhnya dan berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalh mimpi yan akan segera menghilang ketika dia membuka matanya.

Memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan orang yang dia cintai.

**FIN**

**A.N:** aku tidak tahus mengucapkan apa pada kalian karena masih mendukungku selama ini kecuali Terima kasih. kita tahu bahwa kenyataannya jumlah author sibum terus menurun dan tentu juga berimbas pada jumlah fic-nya yang terus berkurang. Dukungan dari kalian lah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk kembali alih-ali pergi dan menikmati fic ku untuk diriku sendiri. ^^


End file.
